Generally, a DNA microarray (DNA chip) technology is used in order to confirm or detect genes, infection sources, germs, mutants, genotyping, gene expression, or the like.
This technology is realized by immobilizing a nucleic acid probe, an antibody, or the like, on various solid surfaces such as a glass substrate, a metal substrate, a bead, a plastic, and the like, and has been employed for performing medical diagnosis in hospitals or clinics since many different targets can be simultaneously analyzed.
Meanwhile, convenience and reliability are very important factors in view of clinical diagnosis. In cases of the existing DNA microarrays and protein chips, a chamber called a frame seal is formed on a flat slide glass, and a solution is put thereinto, so that a bioreaction is allowed to proceed. However, after the reaction, the seal needs to be torn and washed. Therefore, this work may require a large amount of labor and skilled workers and moreover be cumbersome.
In addition, a multi-well plate where a plurality of wells (containing spaces) is formed in a plate shape such that samples are contained therein for reaction with biomaterials is sometimes used. In addition, a small amount of sample from the solution containing biomaterials, which is contained in a reaction container such as a tube or the like, is injected into the well from the solution by using a pipette or the like, and then the biomaterial reaction is allowed to occur by using a DNA chip.
However, these methods may not be widely employed in hospitals or clinics, since it is inconvenient to transfer some samples from the reaction container and inject them into the wells or frame seals, and it is difficult to automate a series of procedures such as injection of samples, reaction of biomaterials, detection of results, and analysis of results.
Moreover, in the case of gene amplification reaction, the samples are evaporated at the time of heating for reaction of the samples, which may have a large effect on the results of the biomaterial reaction, and thus, reliability in analysis may be deteriorated.
In this regard, Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-0060069 discloses an apparatus for minimizing evaporation or condensation of samples in tubes of a multi-well plate, installed in a heat circulator for PCR.